Shayne Briar
Shayne Briar ' Gryffindor Seventh Year Personality Shayne was always smart as a child, always getting all the answers right to the work his parents gave him as they home-schooled him. He grew up in a small cottage in the middle of nowhere, unable to chat with people his age and stuck with his three annoying siblings. He hated it outdoors in the wilderness, he much preferred the busy cities. It was only as he got older than he realized just how intelligent he was. It came completely natural to him, requiring no hard work or attention at all and as a child he was much smarter than the average boy his age. The work his parents provided for him wasn’t a challenge at all, he’d often have completed it in minutes. His ability to pick up new skills and absorb knowledge was a gift really. He has learnt many new languages, each taking him only a matter of a few weeks, and enjoys reading and chess, although he has pretty much mastered the latter. Sports are his only weakness, but he has no interest in them anyway. In his young teens he became arrogant, too self-confident and power-hunger, he craved attention and for people to praise him constantly. He used his charming Irish accent and charismatic qualities to get people to do what he wanted, though it often didn't work as well as he'd have liked. He was also constantly flirting with girls, seeing their rejection as a challenge instead of a warning to leave them alone. But as he's grown he has left this stage, he realized that the person he'd become to try and get attention and acceptance was ironically making people dislike him. He's still confident in himself and unafraid to speak his mind, but is less arrogant now and less showy about it than some, like his cousin. He tries to be more gentlemanly and loyal towards those close to him. He's very responsible, moral and hates people breaking the rules, which is why he was accepted as a Prefect, a role he enjoys very much. He's hard working and ambitious, though he's unsure of his exact goals he knows he wants to succeed and do well. Relationships |-|Classmates= Please send me an owl if you want to start a roleplay with Shayne :D In the common room he had a short conversation with Chanterelle, he had to admit he thought she was very beautiful, but something seemed complicated about her and he didn't think he interested her. Still, that wouldn't stop him from trying. He met up with Charity in the library one day, but he got the feeling he reminded her too much of someone else. She didn't seem too interested in him, so he left before she got too frustrated. He also had a conversation with her little brother, Thomas, he didn't manage to get many good answers from him, but did enjoy teasing him. They met again when they were both a little older and Shayne had matured slightly, Charity was shocked that he'd changed, but they had a nice conversation and maybe they're even friends now, Shayne isn't sure. He spoke with Rhian Josephs on the train carriage for a little while and they flirted before he decided she wasn't really his type. He wishes her all the best for the future though and maybe if she straightened herself out he would change his mind. |-|Parents= Mother - Shayne doesn't argue or fight with his Ma, Sophie, but they don't have a strong bond or anything. He doesn't really care about her at all, she's just someone that lives in the same house as him. Although, he does love her sausage pies, even if he wouldn't admit it. Father - His father died when Shayne was only 7. It didn’t affect him a great amount, they didn’t exactly always meet eye to eye. He doesn't talk about it because he doesn't see the need to, it doesn't matter to him at all. Step-Father - This new member to his family did affect him though. Shayne hated the man his mother had chosen! He hated the way he had to pretend to like him all the time. They had an argument over something the first day he moved in and Shayne got told off by his mother. That day Shayne realized that sometimes you have to pretend to like people to get to where you want to go and he vowed never to start a fight or argument again, instead he’d just keep his cool. But he still hates his new step-dad. |-|Sisters and Cousins= Sakura Briar is one of his sisters, they hardly even talk really and he doesn't particularly care for her, she's just another kid to him. Another of his sisters is Raven Briar, but they also don't get on well. When they were younger he was forever teasing her and they've never patched that relationship since. And finally his youngest sister is called Lilith. She is the most similar to him out of his sisters, but they still don't agree very often and have a lot of arguments. He also has two cousins at Hogwarts, Carmen and Kimi November, but he doesn't particularly like either of them, the same as his sisters. So overall, he has quite a loving family, but he doesn't feel a part of the trusting and caring relationship the rest of them have. Not that he really wants to be. Family means nothing to him, the only person in his life that matters is himself. They annoy him more than anything and he's always having to babysit one or all of his sisters, which he really doesn't enjoy. Spells |-|First Year= Cistem Aperio Expelliarmus Wingardium Leviosa Incendio Lumos Nox |-|Second Year= Flipendo Glacius Ascendio Alohomora Obliteration Charm |-|Third Year= Diminuendo Bombarda Accio |-|Fourth Year= |-|Firth Year= |-|Sixth Year= |-|Seventh Year= Trivia His Myers Briggs letters are ESTJ, meaning he is The Duty Fulfiller. He dislikes animals as well and actually has a fur allergy. He can speak Irish, English, French, Italian and German. Shayne’s middle name is Liam, which was his father’s name, he dislikes it for this reason. He doesn’t see anything particularly wrong nor special about his name. He was born in August and his favorite time of year is Autumn. He was raised in Ireland, but he hated his house and everything about the countryside. He dislikes children and young people in general, but sees himself having children just to please his wife, as long as she's okay with him not being involved in the upbringing of them much. He wouldn't admit it, but his favorite food is the sausage pie his mum makes. And he also wouldn't admit it but loves Liquorice Wands. He doesn't enjoy music or regular entertainment, but likes reading a lot. He doesn't really have a preference towards colors, but likes things neutral such as blue or white. He is a pure-blood and strongly dislikes muggle-borns, he's quite prejudice on many other things too. He's very greedy and loves money, power and fame. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Wizard Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Pure-Blood Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Name begins with "S" Category:August Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Irish Category:Speaks Irish Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks Italian Category:Speaks German Category:Willow Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Single Category:Single, Looking Category:Briar Family Category:LillyDaNinja Category:ESTJ